The present invention relates to bracket assemblies, and in particular to a workplace apparatus including a mounting bracket.
Attachment brackets are often used to support shelves and the like on vertical panels. For example, in the furniture industry, attachment brackets are often used to support a rear edge of a furniture component, such as a bookshelf, a desk, or a table. In the retail business, product shelves and display surfaces are often similarly supported by attachment brackets. In many shelf and bracket systems, the bracket is first attached to the shelf, and then the shelf is releasably attached to a vertical panel. In partitions, the vertical panel often includes vertical uprights at its horizontal side edges, with the uprights including vertically spaced attachment slots, and the brackets are adapted to releasably engage selected ones of the vertically spaced attachment slots. Gravity and potentially friction hold the attachment brackets in engagement with the vertically spaced attachment slots. If a new height is desired, the bracket is liftingly disengaged, and then re-engaged at a newly selected height.
Recently, a completely new freestanding partition system was designed that provides horizontal adjustability of partition-attached furniture components. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,035.) The partition system includes vertical partition panels having horizontal frame members with horizontally spaced attachment slots provided for releasable engagement by attachment brackets. This system is highly advantageous in that it provides horizontal adjustability, allowing the user to position furniture components wherever they desire horizontally along the partition panel. However, the partition panels no longer provide vertical adjustability. This can be problematic, since the horizontally spaced attachment slots may not always be at an optimal height to a floor surface. For example, partition panels include levelers that are vertically adjustable up to three or more inches. This allows the partition panels to be aligned despite uneven floor surfaces. However, when the levelers are adjusted to an upper limit or a lower limit, the horizontally spaced attachment slots may be ergonomically too high or too low to optimally support a worksurface. Further, it is desirable to provide some vertical adjustability so that worksurfaces can be customized and adjusted for a particular worker. It is expensive and inefficient to provide multiple brackets for supporting the worksurface at different heights. Further, it is highly desirable to provide a single vertically adjustable bracket that is configured to selectively engage the horizontally spaced attachment slots that is low cost, simple in its construction and assembly, flexible in its use, and easy and fool-proof to install. Still further, it is highly desirable for the bracket to maintain a thin depth dimension so that it can be attached to a front of a partition panel without extending significantly forward from a face of the partition panel. Also, it is desirable to provide a bracket that requires minimal use of tools.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a bracket assembly including a partition-engaging bracket configured to securely engage a horizontally extending attachment feature, a worksurface-engaging bracket configured to securely engage a rear edge of a worksurface, and an interconnecting bracket. The partition-engaging bracket and the interconnecting bracket include horizontally-extending overlapping flanges, and the worksurface-engaging bracket is configured to interlockingly secure the horizontally-extending overlapping flanges together in a vertically adjusted selected position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a workplace apparatus that includes a partition, a worksurface and a bracket assembly. The partition includes a frame having a horizontally extending attachment feature adapted to support the worksurface at a selected location on the horizontally extending attachment feature. The bracket assembly includes a partition-engaging bracket configured to securely engage the horizontally extending attachment feature, a worksurface-engaging bracket configured to securely engage the rear edge of the worksurface, and an interconnecting bracket. The partition-engaging bracket and the interconnecting bracket include horizontally-extending overlapping flanges, and the worksurface-engaging bracket is configured to interlockingly secure the horizontally-extending overlapping flanges together in a vertically adjusted selected position.
The present invention is intended to provide a workplace apparatus that has a worksurface that is vertically adjustable. The workplace apparatus can be easily and quickly assembled. The bracket assembly for the workplace apparatus provides simple construction and assembly with minimal use of tools. The bracket assembly also provides secure vertical adjustment without fasteners and a thin profile. The workplace apparatus is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.